


Owen, Kentucky

by SummerNightmares (BlackDog9314)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Gen, Young Dean, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/SummerNightmares
Summary: A small window into Sam and Dean's childhood.





	

Parker High?

Dean shook his head, lifting a hand to drag it over eyes still swollen with sleep.

No, that had been the school before last, the one in Minnesota. This one was something different, something with a T in the name. Where the fuck was Sam?

Dean sat up, hearing the old cot creak underneath him as he cast a look around the bare motel room. When he heard the sound of running water through a tissue-thin wall, Dean exhaled slowly and lay back on the uncomfortable camp mattress, staring at the water-damaged ceiling. His little brother was in the tiny bathroom messing with his hair, if he knew him at all.

Tyson Smith High, that was it. Dean smiled ruefully to himself as the name at last clicked into place.

John had left his sons directions scribbled on a piece of stationary on the small bedside table before going out the night before. He hadn't specified whether he was going to see Bobby or one of his other contacts for local signs or readings, or if he was simply going to the nearest bar for a few days of much-deserved time off, and Dean hadn't asked him.

Not that he would have told Dean, anyway.

“Sam! We have to leave in ten minutes,” Dean called as he forced himself out of the bed, lifting an arm to smell himself and wrinkling his nose at what he found.

“You got any more of those little deodorants?” he asked, pulling the bathroom door open to find Sammy, smiling self-consciously at himself in the mirror, his slender face pulled wide.

His brother whipped around at the intrusion. “Dean!” he said petulantly.

“I smell like shit, do you or do you not?” Dean grumbled, a hand on one hip.

“I do,” Sam said resentfully as he reached for something to the side of the sink, handing Dean a travel-sized bar of Old Spice, which Dean applied immediately as he snatched the comb from Sam's other hand and dragged it through his own, disheveled hair.

“Are you gonna stay the whole day?” Sam asked quietly as Dean leaned forward to give himself a once-over in the tiny mirror.

Dean pretended he hadn't heard. “C'mon, Sammy, let's get this show on the road.” His voice sounded bitter even to his own ears, but Sam made no comment.

As they walked the short distance to the school a few minutes later, Dean kept his hands jammed deeply into his pockets, casting what he hoped looked like casual glances around the shit-town they were living in this month, taking note of the names of the buildings and any signs they passed.

Tyson Smith High.

Soon it wouldn't have a name, only a number and a hazy, retrospective memory.

Sam reached for Dean's hand and squeezed it briefly, and Dean pretended he didn't take comfort from the gesture as they reached the front courtyard of the two-story building.

"Here goes."

**Author's Note:**

> I've also recently updated Rhapsodic, for any who read that fic :)  
> Thank you.


End file.
